Diario de una colegiala
by alicexxshun
Summary: Ojos dorados piel nívea, pelo negro corto y lacio, un toque enloquecedor misterioso caballeroso, en resumen el prototipo de chico perfecto, ya mencione que es mi profesor de química, y que solo una chica desesperada intentaría algo,básicamente esa soy yo
1. Chapter 1

_**Titulo: **__Diario de una colegiala_

_**Sumary: **_Ojos dorados piel nívea, pelo negro corto y lacio, un toque enloquecedor misterioso caballeroso, en resumen el prototipo de chico perfecto, ya mencione que es mi profesor de química, y que solo una chica desesperada intentaría algo, que bueno que cumplo con todas las expectativas para el trabajo

_**Raret: T**_

_**Notas de la autora: **__No, estaba muerta!... solo me escondía debajo de una piedra…, bueno en todo caso ya regrese me encontraba estudiando (el estudio perdición de todos), y trabajando en un proyecto que más tarde les adelantare que es…en fin sin más que decir a leer…_

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

**Capítulo I**

_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_

El estúpido sol me hizo despertar del que podía haber sido el mejor sueño de mi vida…, el maldito e impertinente sonido de mi despertador tan bien fue el culpable, deberían demandar al que los invento, o ponerle uno mientras duerme, como de costumbre baje a desayunar mi abuelo me dejo una nota en el refrigerador la cual decía "_estoy trabajando en un invento"_ entre otras cosas para hacer lo cual significaba que no lo vería por unos meses

-ya que- farfullé mientras ponía en mi plato algo de aspecto horrible una masa casi seca de cereal y leche totalmente caliente, decidí pasarme por alto el desayuno e irme, agarre mi mochila y una manzana y cerré la puerta, no más bien la azote.

Camine unos cuantos kilómetros hasta llegar a la estación del tren, el estúpido tiempo de nuevo el culpable mi tren que se demoraba 1 hora en llegar al colegio se había ido ahora no tendría excusa y tendría que llagar temprano a la clase de matemática masculle algunas maldiciones mientras esperaba el expreso directo…

Subieron muchas personas que casi me arrastraron al interior, cuando por fin estaba dentro me toco quedarme parada, pero en la primera estación todos salieron del los vagones dejándome a mí, a un grupo de señores con cara aburrida, una viejita, una señora con 3 niños y el chofer, habían puestos hasta para vender así que me senté en el más cercano, saque mi celular, y mis audífonos luego, coloque mi canción favorita, al inicio la coloque bajito pero después el ruido del silencio me incomodo así que aumente el volumen, luego comencé a tardear la melodía de la canción, pero cuando sentí que cantaba lo suficientemente duro como para que me escucharan hasta fuera del tren apague mi celular por reflejo y mira se puso carmesí, busque con las mirada los señores seguían aburridos, la viejita al parecer le daba igual, y la señora estaba entretenida con sus hijos nadie se dio cuenta de mi "oso" así que decidí ignorarlo pero después me fije bien en el asiento del frente mío y vi que había un joven de cabellera negra lacia, ojos dorados, y piel nívea que se burlaba con la mirada, y en sus labios se dibujaba una perfecta sonrisa traviesa, casi parecía estar riendo a carcajadas…me sentí peor que un locutor de tv, en la sección de deportes (futbol) se equivoca a nivel mundial.

En la siguiente estación, mientras yo detallaba su rostro a la perfección, algo no más bien alguien tapo mi vista, no una sola persona si no muchas en esa estación se subieron muchas personas, que taparon mis visita no sabía distinguir si sentirme feliz o triste…

Salí del tren y mire mí reloj desgraciadamente llegaba temprano y no importara cuanto me demorara, llegaría a tiempo para la clase, pero de inmediato recordé, ¡Oh mi Dios seré mas estúpida! Hoy era miércoles…, a la primera hora me tocaba Química, de seguro con alguno de esos maestros estúpidos y buenos para nada pero la Química era mil veces mejor que ver matemáticas, avance a paso veloz, hasta llegar a la puerta del colegio habían muchas personas, hasta que sentí como si alguien se me prendiera del cuello

-Hola, Alice- chillo Julie-Como te fue en vacaciones…

-A mi bien gracias estuve a punto de morir en vacaciones, pero ninguna prueba como la que enfrento ahora- me queje cuando el aire se negaba a entrar en mis pulmones.

-Déjala Julie- Farfullo Runo- vamos la mataras si sigues así

-Gracias Runo- dije cuando me soltó

-de nada- dijo- ahora si nos movemos, llegaremos tarde, a la clase y no queremos quedar mal con el nuevo maestro…

Cuando llegamos al salón el desorbitarte calor me hizo desabotonarme los 2 primeros botones de mi blusa, ya que me dije "después que entre el profesor me laso vuelvo a abotonar"…, estaba sumisa en mis pensamientos que no escuchaba nada, solo el recuerdo de esos ojos en el tren todo era perfecto hasta que…

-Señorita-grito, una vos muy familiar alce la visita y era, la maestra fabia sheen- Acaso vino usted a conseguir novio?- de inmediato todos incluyendo algunos maestros que pasaban por el área voltearon a verme mis botones recordé.

Luego escuche una sonora risa proveniente de algún chico eso creía…

-ya déjela profesora yo me encargo esta es mi clase después de todo, no le parece?- dijo muy serenamente mientras la peli azul se retiraba, me iba a girar agradecerle, pero creo que nunca debí haberlo hecho el joven del tren era el!-Jajaja- le escuche reír mi cara se puso roja como un tomate-debo admirar que canta usted bien- canturreo mientras seguía hacia su pupitre con una risa burlona en los labios luego prosiguió- Me llamo Kazami Shun, tengo 21 años, y bueno como ya saben soy su maestro de Química veo que algunas ya me conocen-finalizo todos voltearon a mirarme con un gesto sorpresivo

-enserio? Yo nunca le he visto?-contraataque con lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-todos menos usted señorita vallan por los utensilios de la clase, ya eh elegido una nueva asistente- se burlo mientras me señalaba y todos salían de clase- como que no me conoce?, déjeme refrescarle la memoria- comenzó a taradear la canción que yo había cantado, ¡maldición canta supremamente bien¡

-a era usted?-reí pretendía hacer algún tipo de broma pesada pero como si él estuviera leyendo la mente sonrió

-valla, usted se ve sexy con esa camisa- soltó a carcajadas, a por Kami-sama lo olvide abonarme la camisa pero ahora mis músculos no querían responder – déjelo yo lo hago- dijo mientras con sus manos abotonaba mi camisa con una rapidez extrema

-Gracias, usted debe tener experiencia haciendo esto- solté con un gesto algo repulsivo, al parecer noto el doble sentido de mis palabras

- pues la verdad no- sonrió- pero debo admirar que usted es algo interesante dice cosas que su cuerpo al parecer no concuerda, está usted roja y me insulta Jajaja- se burlo a carcajadas

_Mi nuevo maestro de qumica que larga será la jornada el resto del año!..._

* * *

><p><em>Hola bueno pz la verdad me gustaria saber qu epiensan ustedes sobre este fic ^^ todo es bien resivido<em>

_sigan la flechita_

_v_

_v_

_v_

_v_

_v_

_v_

_v_

_v_

_v_

_v_


	2. descuido part1

_**Titulo: **__Diario de una colegiala_

_**Sumary: **_Ojos dorados piel nívea, pelo negro corto y lacio, un toque enloquecedor misterioso caballeroso, en resumen el prototipo de chico perfecto, ya mencione que es mi profesor de química, y que solo una chica desesperada intentaría algo, y esa básicamente soy yo.

_**Raret: T**_

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Arigatou por todos sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, gracias por todas sus alertas, y favoritos ¡!¡Me hacen el día tan feliz!_

Este capítulo está dedicado a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leerlo

SIP hace es esta dedicado a _**TI…**_

Bueno quise probar con una trama algo enredada les advierto esta historia es algo muy diferente a lo que acostumbro, no sé si será una historia cruda o simplemente algo alocada como se que hago las cosas… advierto ooc "Algunos de los personajes tendrán conductas que no son propias de ellos… "

Sin más preámbulos a leer…

A.c.o.n.t.i.n.u.a.c.i.o.n…l.a…t.o.r.t.u.r.a…d.e…A.l...c.o.r.t.e.s.í.a…d.e.…S.h.u.n

Todos entraron de repente al salón con algunos objetos que traían del laboratorio de Química, me impresiono la lentitud que habían tenido para traerlos hasta aquí el "_prototipo de chico perfecto, con delirio de grandeza_", se sentó en su pupitre a "instruir el uso que teníamos que tener", y el cuidado de esta indumentaria, lo que me impresiono, fue que tan inteligente que se creía y no se daba cuenta de que más de la mitad incluyéndome le habíamos dejado de prestar atención hace más de media ¡SI media hora tanto rato hablo!, era exasperante sin contar que cada vez que intente tomar nota, comenzaba a describir una serie de nombres enredados que algunas veces llegue únicamente a entender los "artículos" y mi nombre a la hora de dar ejemplo… estaba tan sumisa en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando cerré mis ojos…

-Señorita Gehabich, QUE DEMONIOS OCURRE CON USTED- grito alguien desde afuera del salón salte repentinamente tan fuerte que me caí de mi asiento y todos continuaron riendo…

-ya por favor señorita Sheen- se aclaro la garganta "_mi imitación barata de milagro personal" – _yo me encargo, muchas gracias usted es una persona muy-parecía buscar una palabra acorde a su "_chantaje_"- interésate- termino casi con agotamiento "_neurótico_" por su larga jornada de pensamiento, lo que me impresiono fue que la maestra, tan estricta que era y se sonrojo por una ¡ESTUPIDEZ!, porque es que eso era una miserable ¡Estupidez!, un abrupto "_chantaje" _ usado en parte por mi "_imitación barata de milagro personal_", Pero a que eso me alegra eso me alegra me encanta, por fin tengo a la maestra donde quiero solo resta esperar a que alguno intente hacer una broma de mal gusto para terminar mi muy bien desarrollada venganza no planeada ¡!, y al parecer no tuve que esperar mucho

-Señorita Sheen, señorita Sheen, sabe que le dijo una neurona suya a la otra "que neuróticamente hermoso es el profesor de Química- inicio con la burla Klaus, y luego los demás le siguieron con algunos comentarios bastante ridículos, que hasta el _"prototipo de chico perfecto, con delirio de grandeza"/ "mi profesor de Química"_ se rio, no tarde en seguir el juego me sentía más tranquila siendo el eco del "_engatusador profesional_"

-Jajaja-se escucho una risa fingida proveniente de la _"tortura ambulante" _ peli azul- debería tener más cuidado con sus "estudiantes"- casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos furibundos en mi cabeza pero que mas da mientras tenga a mi imitación de milagro personal cerca de mi… al retirarse la maestra…escuche algo parecido a un sermón..

-Señorita Alice-reto con un tono demasiado gélido-no me dará las gracias, si yo fuera el maestro Volan rápidamente le habría dejado, morir frente a la maestra Sheen-sermoneo con una sonrisa triunfal

-Disculpe, "_Héroe de papel_" pero en ningún momento yo eh pedido vuestra ayuda- reí al ver su expresión cambiar de una triunfal a una mucho mas enfadada

-Creo que el marcador va ayudas del "_Héroe de papel_" 2 gratitud cero ¡!...,-ronroneo, todos me miraron con gestos de diversión e incluso alguno con gestos de ¿pero que esperaban de mi?, no sé que esperaba de mis misma pero me sorprendí

-Gracias mi caballero de opaca armadura- me burle mientras me lanzaba a abrazar o si el marcador ya está empatado y pronto ganare

El timbre estremeció mi estado de burla hasta llegar hacerme casi llorar por mi descuido ¡sí!, ¿Como pude ser tan Tonta? Porque insultar a un profesor antes de salir a ¿receso?, ahora ¡creo que no saldré nunca!

Su sonrisa creció no escuche el sonido solo con ver sus labios moverse y señalarme supe que yo misma cabe mi propia tumba…

…..¬…..¬…¬…¬….¬…..¬

Al terminar la clase fui la primera en salir y creo que fui la ultima en entrar…todo eso había pasado en ¿tres horas de clase?, deberían de existir leyes que prohibiera tener tanta mala suerte en un solo día…

Lo bueno de la siguiente clase es que, No esperen me toca matemática con fabia awwwww, ella no es mala con todos es solo que bueno solo conmigo ella puede llegar a ser muy buena si la sabes llevar solo hay un problema yo no me la llevo con ¡ella!

-Valla pareces asustada gehabich- se burlo mi "_querida imitación de milagro_ _personal"_

-De que de la maestra de matemática-me burle escondiendo mi evidente miedo eso era más que obvio

-sí- sonrió atrás de mi- Quizás le convenga llevarse bien conmigo

-Ja!, y eso como porque ¿?- me gire para darle la cara pero, ¡tiro por la culata!, me estaba mirando casi logre sentir su gélido aliento chocar contra mis poros y todas mis articulaciones nerviosas cobraron vida propia…, pero gracias al cielo se separo de con una sonrisa triunfal

-nos vemos luego- se burlo cuando fije mi vista y me di cuenta de que, mi querida maestra había visto la escena ahora yo lidiaría con su furia….

¡GAHHH maldito _ prototipo de chico perfecto, con delirio de grandeza"/ "mi profesor de Química"_!

2HORAS de tortura mortal! Si compruebo mi teoría llegar temprano es un suicidio, alcance a pensar cuando la maestra avanzo a paso veloz y mirada perdida en mi dirección…

…..¬…..¬…¬…¬….¬…..¬

Por fin!, maldita sea al fin termino esa cosa a la que llaman clase!, cuando Salí el timbre de salida me impacto, claro esta perdí mi recreo por que hoy salimos temprano, La cabeza hueca de Julie se fue con Billy la Ruda de Runo con mi querido maestro de alean Dan, y Mirra pues con la pesadilla de Keith, Ace. Si en definitiva estoy sola…

-Pero que carajos- casi grito al darme cuenta de que me dirigí al estacionamiento. Torpe el maestro Volan no está hoy por eso no te llevara a casa estúpida- me auto regañe

-Valla, valla, miren quien está aquí- hablo atrás de mi "_querido profesor_" –Cristina aguilera versión rusa…-se burlo mientras se agarraba el estomago en ademan de casi caerse por su carcajada.

-jajajaja, me parece de muy buen humor señor shun de sheen- canturree mientras el fruncía el seño

Oye-capto mi atención de una manera inmediata- no tienes quien te lleve-me acorralo contra la pared de una esquina no tenia escapatoria, casi sentí como sus labios estaban a milímetros de los míos y…EL MALDITO ESTUPIDO INFELIZ, ODIOSO TARADO… no se me ocurrían mas maldiciones, pero buscaría por Google no me quedaría con la gana de seguir mi lista de insultos hacia el elevador y la persona que Salía del, Fabia Sheen, el maestro de la actuación dio un salto casi de un kilometro en dirección opuesta a mi…

-Srta. Sheen, Buenas tardes, permítame decirle, que bien se ve- hizo una reverencia mientras yo casi podía sentir mis ojos arder en llamas acaso, lo planeo?, El muy Maldito Lo planeo?- se ve tan bonita- aclaro mi querido y Estúpido Maestro… bueno para nada.

-Gracias-aclaro su garganta- nos vemos profesor Kazami, Gehabich cuidado donde pone sus manos sabia que buscaba novio pero no la note tan desesperada como ahora…- me dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria… al subirse a su auto, recapacite, en donde coloque mi mano en el momento de mi asombro…, al sentir la calidez de su piel casi me paralizo, el solo soltó una carcajada mi estaba en…

…..¬…..¬…¬…¬….¬…..¬

_YO Se Que Tu Me Quieres Desde el fondo de tu corazón y que no planeas matarme por dejar la en suspenso yo sé que no…, porque tú me quieres verdad?_

_lo Lamento la tardanza me encuentro carcomida de trabajo genial ya complete las 500 disculpas por retraso que mal, jaajaj solo bromeo _

_si pondré la conti muy pronto bueno eso espero_

_una pregunta y es muy importante_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Descuido parte 2

Capítulo III

* * *

><p>en su entrepierna casi muero, de la vergüenza, casi muero, no pida evitar sentirme apenada, la maestra Fabia me miraba con aire furibundo, y con ganas de descuartizar con su mano y un puñal, célula, por célula,de mi apenado cuerpo, no pude entender como es que el salto casi a un kilómetro de distancia y en menos de 2 segundos ya estaba a mi lado parándose en pero que pésimo angulo.<p>

—**_Gehabich, sus padres no vinieron a recoger su boleta de calificaciones el año pasado ¿que le a ocurrido?—_** casi me desmayo cuando el querido Príncipe Negro, surco con sus ojos todo mi cuerpo en señal de asombro, valla al fin se daba cuenta e que yo no era exactamente la chica perfecta...—**_Este que le puedo decir mi madre tiene una pésima memoria—_** sonreí nerviosamente, mientras agarraba la mano de shun y me encaminaba al que suponía que era su auto, frene en seco cuando recordé, ¿si shun tiene auto?, por que uso el metro?—¿**_Tienes auto?_**

—_**Claro que tengo pequeña, es solo que como se lo preste a el maestro de aleman el auto llego al colegio sin mi—**Enarque un la ceja, y sonreí tengo suerte en las adivinanzas, y no solo porque este auto me era muy familiar, si no que ademas era el auto de shun..._

_—**Señorita gehabich, ud se ira hoy por el polvo ¿me a entendido?—**Casi me caigo de para atrás ella solo sonreía con superioridad ella no me daba mucho a entender que digamos y solo podía mirar al frente y asentir no estaba en posición de juzgar el hecho de que ya se interesara por mi nuevo casi "novio" se que es malo pensar eso o adelantarse pero se que shun y yo terminaremos así..._

—**Cristal-**Murmure mientra la mirada atónita de Shun no me dejaba de observar pero que estará pensando, Fabia me odiaba desde que su anterior conquista me había encontrado hermosa, no era culpa mía que el muy extraño profesor Lync me viera así, no era precisamente agradable o agraciada solo una chica que con mucho maquillaje al menos podía parecer bonita, era muy furibunda y por todo me enojaba pero bajo toda esa capa se escondía una chica que tenia miedo de todo...mire a shun y salí rumbo al ascensor ahora me alegraba que estuviera ahí el no dijo nada y no espera que lo hiciera...

* * *

><p><strong>-Maldita PERRA- <strong>grite lo mas alto que pude mientras subía el ascensor pensé millones de maneras de torturar a fabia aunque solo fuera mala conmigo ¿que carajos le hice yo?-**_Sucks_** **Fabi**a- Me alegraba haber tomado la clase de ingles avanzado, ahora aprendía a insultar en otro idioma, y como dije ¡A buscar insultos por Google!, Solté una carcajada muy falsa cuando salí del ascensor en el piso 3 del instituto para dirigirme al ascensor que llevaría al otro lado del área para salir lo mas lejos de esa, Profesora... el camino al ascensor no fue largo tampoco el tiempo en que se demoro en bajar y menos el tiempo que uso, para llegar a mi casa todo fue rápido pro que estaba encerrada en mi mundo, llegue a casa y lo unico que articule fue—**Mamá, Papá Ya llegue—**Pude distinguir a lo lejos un ""Hola"" pero no le preste atención y segui subiendo las escaleras a mi habitación, "_Maldito día" "Maldita perr_a"no quiera pensar, Agarre lo primero que encontré en el closet que ademas cabe resaltar ya lo había insultado recosté en la cama, sin que me diera cuenta ya me había dormido..."

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>-<em><strong>Jajajajajajaja, losé es algo distraída mi niña<strong>__- _comento mi madre con el punto de hacerme avergonzar…Estaba en problemas y pasando la peor pena de mi vida, Mi querido Tutor acababa de arrimar a casa a dejar la boleta de calificaciones que con esfuerzo logre que mis padres desistieran de la idea de ir a esa Discutible reunión, pero eso no era todo, como buena hija yo estaba durmiendo sin darle problemas a mi mamá mas sin embargo, un sonido horrible me despertó, un aullido de "_hola señora soy el tutor de su hija_", en eso baje las escaleras corriendo cayendo casi de rodillas frente a él y el solo supo decir " _se lo feliz que estas de que haya venido pero no es necesario que te arrodilles corazón" _, de repeso estaba con la peor ropa que pude haber estado jamás.

-_**Alice estas muy mal en su clase-**_El parecía sacado de una revista de "_playgirls_" es como a lo que yo llamaría una versión femenina de _"playboy_", con su cabello mojado pero perfectamente acomodado en una coleta, casi parecía que el estaba riendo pero su expresión permanecía neutra, pero aun así me quede helada al ver sus ojos estaban al punto de estallar en un brillo de burla, solo por estar enfrente de mi madre, el y unas pésimas notas producto de mis ganas de estudiar el año pasado, si comprenden la ironía.

-_**Jajajajajaja, Discúlpeme señora pero es que…jajajaa, enserio su hija se viste muy mal-**_ de repente y como si un rayo me hiciera despertar recordé, llevaba puesto un camisón de mi mamá y digamos que no era el más bonito, ni si quiera podía pasar como pijama más bien parecía un pedazo de tela con botones, arrugue mi frente con intención de marcharme de ese lugar no sin antes haberle dicho algunas verdades en su cara… pero-_** Señora, Gehabich la verdadera razón de que usted me tenga aquí no es solo para entregarle esa mala noticia mejor denominada "boleta de calificaciones" si no que, Alice ya le comento que mañana será el baile escolar?-**_ Casi grito del asombro acaso era eso una invitación, su mirada era profunda y algo prepotente jamás había notado lo atractivo que es hasta ahora.

-_**Y eso que quiere decir, "señor me creo mucho"- **_argumente mintiendo sobre mi falta de interés en el tema.

-_**Alice que esa manera de contestar que el tan cortésmente te está invitando a salir-**_ casi me caigo de para atrás cuando mi madre paso una mano por mi hombro asintiendo como si quisiera responder que, "SI" que yo estaba de acuerdo Con ir con él a su "baile", su sonrisa se curbo sabia que eso no era una invitación a salir…

-_**En realidad quería saber si Alice me quisiera acompañar al baile- ¿**_Acaso el manipulador profesional leyó mi mente?, ¿Como se me iban las babas por decirle que ¡SI!, pero como toda adolecente que odia a su maestro no podía evitar decir que No

_**-Sera un placer para mi Alice , asistir eso se lo aseguro-**_ Casi me da una hemorragia nasal, dela manera tampoco autónoma que mi madre decidía responder, bingo cai en su trampa, una red de hilos especialmente tejidos para mi...

-_**Mamá como vas a decir eso, si las chicas de mi clase dijeron que querían matar a quien fuera con le maestro de Química-**_ mi madre solo frunció el seño, y el solo tenia la cara con las cejas arriba casi de copete, y apunto de estallar en ira, en esa posición era muy fácil ganar...

-_**No es problema Alice, veras no es una cita, solo un maestro invitando a una alumna a un baile de enamorados cálmate-**_ cuando termino de hablar su rostro tomo un tono mas carmesi, lo que dijo antes no tenia coherencia alguna.

—**Bravo tenemos un** ganador— dijo mi madre sonriendo y tapándome la boca con su mano y una mirada que me decida "Si dices algo te castigo por tus notas", se alejo y yo sonreí falsamente

**— Maestro Shun, Por que puto carajo no va a donde su novia "Fabia"— **mire con furia a mi madre y arrugue la frente no era la niña perfecta mas bien soy de las que son una pesadilla, El abrió los ojos y sonrio pareciara como si hubiera ganado algo...

—**Gehabich, Esta castigada hasta nuevo aviso , y tiene cero punto cero en mi materia— **Maldicion pensé mi madre parecía seguir en shock por mi reacción— **Oh y el castigo comienza ahora, la espero en el auto vístase con algo decente y acompáñeme, y señora gehabich, no se preocupe no le haré nada a su hija— ** sonrió y se giro de espaldas, mi madre puso los ojos como platos y yo solo sentí algo moverse en mi estomago...

—**Alice, ve y haz lo que pidió— **Dijo mi madre mas bien madrastra "Larga historia"pero era como mi madre

—**Si Señora—** salí dispara a mi habitación maldiciendo todo a mi paso

* * *

><p><strong>Normalmente dejaría el capitulo ahí pero me demore tanto que dejare un pedazo aunque corto pero algo es algo<strong> _AlicexxShun_

* * *

><p>—¿<strong>Tienes antecedentes?—<strong> Pregunte antes de subirme al auto el solo me miro por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió.

—**Si ser sexy es malo claro que tengo muchos...— **Bromeo mientras me habría la puerta del auto., —**¿Por que?, Que piensas que te haré no soy de esos Alice, anda sube ya—** me limite a seguir ordenes por primera vez en mi vida y me di cuenta de que tenia razón todo marcho normal hasta llegar al instituto para serles franca no pena que llegara a este lugar con mi dignidad intacta.

—**Llegamos— **Dijo como si yo fuera una estúpida que no reconoce su propio instituto, me abrió la puerta y me dirigió hacia una sala que ya había visitado muchísimas veces antes "La sala de maestros", Que de en shock cuando vi quien estaba ahí- **Hola Runo, Dan ¿Como están?**

**—¿Runo?**** Que haces aquí—** Runo balbuceo algunas cosas y luego me sonrió la respuesta era muy obvia...

* * *

><p>Y ahora si que final del III Capitulo, Siento la tardanza y queria decirle que porfavor comente para ver que piensas si no es mi mejor capitulo... algo es algo, la mayoria se olvido d emi jejej pro quiero que sepan que yo jamas los olvido Garcias a todos y en especial gracias a la escritora que no coloco su nombre porque no se si se enoje que me dedico un capitulo de una de mis historias favoritas Muñeca tu sabes quien eres Mil gracias ! Las adoro o Y a Roxa Muñeca eres lo maximo y A XNeko-Alicex Muñeca siempre apoyandome Barby Corazon amiga no vivo sin ti y A Maky perdon y que estes bien tienes derecho a odiarme pero quiero que sepas qeu yo no te odio a ti amiga :p mil gracias a todas y agrdesco todo oh y por ultimo aunque no menos importante Sakura tachicaga, te adoro eres la mejor mil gracias :P y Daniela Eres mi mejor amiga jeje igual que todas pero te adoro chao oh y porcierto sigan la flecha<p>

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**v**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
